Industrial cleaning machines for relatively large floor areas, for example, of commercial, industrial, public or institutional spaces, are typically integrated with an operator-driven vehicle that the operator maneuvers via a steering wheel assembly. These cleaning machines typically employ a scrubbing system and/or a sweeping system. Depending upon the application, for example, according to the type of floor area to be cleaned, a scrubbing system of a cleaning machine may be equipped to carry out one or more special scrubbing technology operations, that enhance a set of standard scrubbing operations common among a group of scrubbing machines of a particular type. Commercially available examples of such machines include models T7 and T20 Rider-Scrubbers, and the models M20 and M30 Integrated Scrubber-Sweepers, all available from Tennant Company of Minneapolis, Minn.
Many types of cleaning machines automatically carry out pre-programmed scrubbing and/or sweeping operations while the operator attends to the steering of the machine over the floor surface to be cleaned. However, there are some scrubbing and/or sweeping related operations that require the operator to make adjustments during the floor scrubbing process, in order to do a proper job of cleaning. Furthermore, it is desirable that the operator be aware of certain machine parameters and how they may be changing during the cleaning process.